


Spectacle

by QuailiTea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Double Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: Two hundred words of semi-implied smut with the prompt 'flash'Love you all, happy PFF, I'm terrible at smut.





	Spectacle

“It wasn’t planned, Jack,” Miss Fisher insisted.

“That much was obvious.”

“And it’s not like you haven’t seen them before.” She pulled her lips into a ruby-red moue, but Jack remained implacable.

“On display in your own home is one thing.”

“I’m not ashamed.”

“You showed your…” He groped for a euphemism, found none, and plunged ahead. “…tits to my boss!”

“He wasn’t going to believe me if I just _said_ it wasn’t me in that photo.”

Jack sighed, rolled to his back, and glowered at the ceiling. The effect was spoiled when said tits appeared above him, several bruised kisses wreathing her collarbone like a necklace. She locked blue eyes with him, her eyelashes promising more of the same for him.

“Are you really that offended?” She dragged one mischievous hand through his hair, ruffling it and sending a visible shudder down his torso. She applied her teeth to his jaw as he opened his mouth, and he gulped.

“Do that again,” he rumbled, “And I’m likely to lose my job.”

“You think he would fire you because I flashed him?”

“No,” he growled, dragging her under him suddenly, euphemism ready. “Because this would start in front of him.”


End file.
